iSwitch Moms
by kalyn19
Summary: Freddie wishes that his mother would stop fussing about him all the time. Sam wishes her mother would pay attention to her at least once. Tired of hearing their whines, Mitch comes back down to earth and grants them the wishes they oh so crave. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thank you for clicking this story! This plot bunny just kept staring at me while I did my plates, and so I decided to finally cave in and write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Enough Is Enough

Benson's Apartment, Evening.

"Quit it Mom!" Freddie yells for the umpteenth time as he slammed the door shut in his mother's face. He normally wouldn't be so rude, or risk hurting his mother, but he just couldn't take it anymore. His mother was driving him nuts! Just today his mother had made him do every single thing that was on her 'Check Freddie for (blank)' List. That included checking his hair for lice, his shoulders for dandruff, his mouth for cavities and or plaque, his face for signs of abnormality, his body for broken bones, his skin for lesions, cuts scratches and every other thing that might be wrong with him.

"Freddie, open the door! I have to make sure you don't have ticks in your –"

"For the last time, I don't have ticks!" he screamed. Exasperated, he strode up to his bed and dumped himself on it, covering his head with a pillow. This was getting old. He really wanted his mother to stop. He was 16 years old for crying out loud! He's old enough to get a driver's license, which, of course, his mother won't let him get. She's afraid once he learned how to drive he'd jump the nearest vehicle and go far, far away from her.

He silently promised himself that he would sneak out and take those driving lessons.

Mrs. Benson just wouldn't give up. She kept banging at the door like the house was on fire. Finally, the door went silent.

Freddie sighed in relief. Then he realized what his mother was going to do: get the keys.

He jumped out of bed and ran to get a chair to put under the doorknob for a stopper, and just when he did, his mother pushed the door open a tiny bit.

"Mom, lay off!" he tried, putting his weight on the door so his mother wouldn't open it any more than it already is.

"At least take this magnifying glass!" she said, holding out said object in her hand through the door. Freddie had to ease up a bit on the door, fearing he might hurt his mother's hand. "Since you are a big boy now, I'll let you check for yourself!"

Wow, that was more freedom than he used to have when it came to his hygiene. He decided to widen his options. "If I do it will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" his mother replied hurriedly, then catching herself, added, "Until dinner, because you need those nutrients in your body or else you won't grow and –"

"Mom!" Jeez, what's it take to get his mom to cut it out?

Mrs. Benson surrendered. "Okay!"

With a sigh, Freddie took the magnifying glass from her hand, and as soon as it disappeared, he shut the door behind him. He tossed the object on his chair and grudgingly went back to his current position in bed.

_Finally_, he thought, _a little peace and quiet._

Just then a voice came from the other side of the door. "You better be checking for ticks, young man!"

He groaned.

Why oh why can't his Mom stop obsessing over every little thing about him?

.:SEDDIE:.

Puckett's Apartment, Midnight.

Somebody knocked on the door. It was barely audible due to the fact that the TV was turned up so high. Pam was sitting on the couch, wearing her newly-bought bikini. She was stretching it out, as she always does with her new swimwear.

Finally the knocking was heard, although it was more of banging. She grudgingly tore her eyes from the screen, and without making any effort to cover herself, opened the door. A police man stood opposite her, and in front of him stood a certain girl with blonde, unruly curls. He had a shocked expression on his face, while the girl had an annoyed one on hers.

"May I help you, officer?" Pam coyly asks, lifting her eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Sam looked up at her with a disgusted look.

Once the officer shook himself out of it, he spoke up. "Is this your daughter, Ma'am?"

"Depends," she said, stepping forward, "Are you married or what?"

"Give it a rest, Mom!" Sam called, taking a step forward into their house. The cop pulled her back and rooted her to place.

Pam looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, she's my kid. What trouble did she get into now?"

"We caught her shoplifting at a meat shop just down the street," the cop dutifully reported. "She was stuffing her jacket with bacon."

Pam shifted her gaze to her daughter incredulously. "What in the world possessed you to do that?"

Sam glared at her then grumbled, "I was hungry! You refused to go out and buy something and there was no food in the fridge. So I go out with the intention of buying food myself, but then I realize I didn't have any money on me, so I figured I'd just steal some bacon from the meat shop."

The officer and her mother both gave her looks.

Her mother was slightly guilty, but in an 'i-slipped-up-so-what?' way. The officer looked at both of them disapprovingly.

"I was gonna go back and pay them when I had the money!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"And when will that be?" Pam countered.

"When you stand up from your lazy butt and get a job!" her daughter said in the most insulting voice she could muster.

The pair was steaming up for a fight. The officer cleared his throat to get their attention. They reluctantly shifted their gaze on him.

"For now we will just give her a 2nd degree warning. But the next time she gets caught stealing there'll be a car to juvie."

"Yeah, yeah," was Sam's nonchalant reply. As if she hasn't heard that before.

"Thank you officer, for giving my daughter a second chance," Pam said in a low voice, "If you're ever available, I'd be happy to show you my gratitude."

Sam almost puked right then and there. She swears her mother could be inappropriate at the worst of times.

The cop maintained his composure, though you could see the scared look in his eyes. "It's her third chance, Ma'am. Good day." And with that, he hurried to his car.

Pam walked back to the living room as Sam entered their apartment and shut the door. Her mother just resumed watching TV like nothing happened. Usually, when a cop comes up to your house saying your daughter shoplifted, you'd explode on her and send her to her room with a promise of a month's worth of grounding. But in this case, a cop at the door was a normal scenario, and it lost its flare about 4 years ago.

"Well?" Sam started; she was getting irritated with her mother's behaviour.

Silence was her reply. She got angrier and went in between her mother and the television. "Hey, listen to me!"

"Get out of the way!" her mother yelled at her. Obviously whatever show was on was more important to her than talking to her daughter.

Sam angrily grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the TV off. "Quit watching and just listen to me, okay?"

Realizing she had no other choice, Pam complied.

"Look," she started, "I'm tired of you not giving me any attention at all, okay? And I don't like it how you don't seem to care whether I'm hungry or not! You've got to feed me, because that's what mothers do!"

"You can get food by yourself, you're old enough to know!" was Pam's casual reply, as if Sam was the one at fault.

Sam was furious. How can her mother be so conceited? "Yeah well I can't get it by myself if I don't have money, now do I? I can't just walk in and steal the bacon whenever you don't feed me!"

"Well, then next time don't get caught!"

_And that is an answer only my mom would say_, thought Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"I could always just pay for it, like a normal decent person would," she said in her 'I-have-an-idea' voice.

Pam snorted. "And where are you gonna get the money to do that?"

"When you get a job!" Sam almost screamed. Her voice was 2 deadly octaves away. "But you're too lazy to get up your lazy butt!"

Her mother looked offended, and before they went out on a full-pledged screaming fight, Sam left for her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it good. She has a set of 4 locks, all installed for extra safety and security (from the cops, ironically).

It was her haven, the only sane place in this insane home. She walked up to her bed and unceremoniously laid on it, her back to the mattress, staring at the ceiling. She reached into her jacket and took the small pack of cooked-but-frozen ham she managed to hide from the inspection. It had thawed out as she opened it and took a slice, popping it into her mouth. The sweet taste of ham wrapped around her tongue and she sighed, but it wasn't the happy, contented sigh every time she has meat. It's one of worry, signalling she was in deep thought. She was contemplating whether her mother was even capable of taking care of her.

Just then, a loud banging on the door caused her to sit up.

"I smell ham in there! You better not be keeping any food to yourself!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

When will her mother actually show she cares about Sam, or even acknowledge her existence as her daughter?

She was really getting bummed out about this chiz.

.:SEDDIE:.

Mitch sighed in irritation. Boy do these two have drama. And he thought that Carly Shay kid had it bad.

"Well then," he said, rubbing his hands together, "It's time to get me a new platter of chicken wings."

* * *

Well, that was it for the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this story. You can give me ideas, like if/how I should continue. Thanks again!

I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Please review!

~kalyn19


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! All I can say is... WOW! I mean, really, WOW! Thank you _so_ much for all of your kind reviews! And I'm glad you guys found this idea interesting!

Anyway, I'm boring you, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wish Granted

Sam woke with a start. She had the weirdest dream last night. She dreamt about a small man named Mitch, but that was all that she remembered about the dream.

_Hmm_, she thought_, I've had weirder dreams._

She rolled around in bed, and was surprised to feel something cold on her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly as her hand travelled to the spot. She saw that she had fallen asleep with ham still half in her mouth. She wiped her face and reached for a pillow to cover her face. No way was she waking up so early.

When her hands reached a pillow, she clutched it and was surprised to feel the texture of the pillowcase. It was so smooth! She opened her eyes again and squinted to see better in the dark. But it wasn't dark anymore. Light was pouring in from the window with drawn curtains on the right side of her bed.

And that was when she jumped up on the bed. But this time, it wasn't because she was late and her mother forgot to wake her up _again_. It was because she knew...

...she didn't have a window there!

She looked around the room and her eyes widened. This wasn't her room at all!

"What the chiz is going on here?" she asked aloud, a bit bewildered. She had to take in her surroundings.

The room was spacious, too spacious to be hers. The walls were brown, and she had purple curtains on the windows. She had her own bathroom to the left of her bed, and a spacious alcove just beyond that. She had green and pink cabinets lined up on the walls.

_I kind of like this room,_ Sam thought with a smirk. Her eyes travelled to the other side of the room.

There was the other window, the one that had drawn curtains and was letting in the sunshine. On either side of the window were bookcases. Sam raised her eyebrows. _What are books doing in my room?_ She didn't remember keeping any books in her room. She already sold her textbooks last month, and all the other books she read, which were all in all four, were all borrowed from the – Sam shuddered – library. She went a little closer to see the contents of the book cases and was taken aback when she saw that not only did she still have _all_ her textbooks, but a few others as well. She was momentarily confused, but an evil smile crept up her lips as a 'fund-raising' idea entered her mind.

_Momma's gonna be having the sweet life_, she thought, as she went to the bookcase on the other side. She blinked once, twice, three times before the title of the books registered to her.

Nancy Drew, Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter? What was all these stuff? Judging from the thickness of the books, Sam _knew_ she couldn't be the one who read them.

She tore her eyes away from the bookshelves and took one sweeping look at the room. Somehow, she felt she'd been here before, but she couldn't quite place her finger on when or where though. Her eyes stopped at the door, and that was when it hit her.

She was in Freddie's room!

.:SEDDIE:.

Freddie groaned. His back was killing him. What was wrong with his mattress? His mother _always_ made sure that his bed was extra comfy to avoid any pains –much like this one. Sighing in defeat, he realized he couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried, so he sat up. He blinked a few times before his vision became clear, and soon after his eyes widened.

What happened to the cabinet in front of his bed? He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and was surprised when he fell to the floor. The bed was small, not enough to have supported his weight on the side. Muttering something in bewilderment, he stood up shakily and looked around the room.

Much like the bed, the room was small. The walls were grey, and the floor wasn't covered with a rug. There were no picture frames hanging on the walls, just one mirror hanging on top of a table. The table was cluttered with wrappers of fat cakes. He was taken aback. _Since when have I had an addiction to fat cakes? And how come Mom hasn't cleaned it up? She never lets me get away with anything untidy._

He moved his head to the other side of the room. He only had one window, the one to the left of the bed. The curtains were a deep blue, and it looked like they were in dire need of a wash. They weren't drawn, but he could see that it was already past sunrise. The thought of being late to school was on his mind, along with checking on his mother. She _never_ lets him oversleep on a normal school day. He wanted to run, but he couldn't make himself move. His surroundings were just too weird.

He shifted his gaze from the window. To one side is a wooden cabinet, and he could see that one of the hinges was broken. The closet was on the other side and it as half-opened, revealing a bunch of shoes and a baseball bat. He raised his eyebrow. _ I thought I left my bat at the iCarly studio? _

He noticed that the floor was cluttered. There was a pile of clothes, some Freddie didn't recognize, strewn on the floor. Crumpled papers were also on the floor, along with more fat cake wrappers. _What is it with the Fat Cakes?_

He looked around the room one last time, and then he got it.

His eyes widened. _What in the world am I doing in Sam's room?_

.:SEDDIE:.

"Okay, Benson, what's the big idea?" shouted Sam as she burst out of the room. She was fuming. How dare Freddie pull a prank on her? Stealing her in the middle of the night and putting her in his room so she'll be confused the following morning. To be honest, she couldn't see Freddie doing it, but he's grown tougher this past year, and he could've very well done what she was trying to excuse him of.

A clattering sound came from the apartment's kitchen, so she headed there. She was ready to explode in his face, but it wasn't the so-called dork he saw, it was his mother.

"Samantha, Dear! You scared me half to death!"

Sam's eye twitched. "Samantha?" she spat out, "What's wrong with you?" Even Freddie's mother knew she didn't like being called by her full name.

Mrs. Benson looked taken aback. "What's gotten into you, Sammykins?"

Now Sam was the one who looked shock. But that expression quickly changed into a look of disgust. "You've got problems, lady!"

Marissa gasped. "Now is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Sam's jaw dropped. She felt like choking when she repeated "_Mother?"_

.:SEDDIE:.

He needed to get out of this daze, so he shook it off. Freddie couldn't believe it. How did he end up in Sam's room? He took another disbelieving look around the room. It was Sam's room alright – well, except for the clothes and stuff. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Somehow he was reminded of his dream. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he felt like it was connected to what was happening now. Try as he might, though, he can't remember.

Finally feeling his legs again, he exited the room and found himself standing in the Puckett living room. He stopped on his tracks. Lying on the couch was Pam Puckett, Sam's mom, wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Dah!" he covered his eyes and backed up, but he bumped into something and fell to the ground.

Pam Puckett woke up and reached for something in the middle of the couch cushions. "Who's there?"

Freddie groaned from the ground, and not taking his hands away from his eyes, called out, "It's Freddie, Mrs. Puckett!"

"Oh," was Pam's answer, and then she took her hand from in between the cushions. "I thought you were a thief," After taking a second to evaluate her answer, she added, "Well, a thief that doesn't live here."

Freddie stood up, but had his back turned to her. "Uhm, what are you talking about? I never stole anything in my life."

He was surprised to hear loud laughter from behind him. "Oh, that is hilarious!" She continued to laugh, but when she almost ran out of breath, she continued, "Saying you're not a thief is like saying you're not a Puckett!"

Now he was confused. "What?" Freddie started to turn, but thought against it. "And can you please put some decent clothes on?" _Man, I can't believe I'm being rude to an adult... even if that adult's Sam's mom!_

"Oh, suck it up, you know I stretch my bikinis right after I buy them!" she said, but she put a robe on. "Now what's with all this Mrs. Puckett business? You got someone to adopt you?"

Trusting Pam is now decent-looking, he turned around. He released a sigh of relief after seeing she sort of is. "Why would I want to get adopted?"

"Well, you've been ranting about how social services would 'take you from my incapable hands' for months now ever since you found out about it 6 months ago, dipwad."

Freddie had a confused but frustrated look. Nothing was making sense. "What?"

Pam looked irritated. "What, are you deaf now, too?"

"No I am not!" he shouted, totally bewildered. What in the world was going on here?

She shrugged. "Good, 'cause you can bet your fat cakes I ain't got the money to fix that!"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would you be the one paying for it?"

"'Cause I'm your mother, dodo brain!" she said, but then paused, "Now you know what, you're right! We'll get your Uncle Carmine to get us the money,"

Freddie didn't hear her. His brain totally shut down after she said 'mother'. He just stood there, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

Pam waved her hand in front of his face, and seeing no reaction just shrugged, turned, and headed back to the sofa to watch some TV.

* * *

Well, that is it for now guys! I am _so_ sorry I kept you guys waiting for a week! It's finals week in our college and you know how busy _that_ gets! I'll try to update as soon as possible, okay?

I'm sorry if the chapter is sorta boring!

Please review! Thank you!

~kalyn19


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys! I am _so_ sorry for not updating in the longest time! With finals and all, I didn't have time to even think of coherent sentences! Anyway, it's semester break now and I can update almost every day. Almost.

I hope you find this chapter fulfilling. :D And I just want to thank all of the reviewers of this story! Without you I have no fuel to write!

Anyway, thank you to the people who wished me well on finals week! Your 'goodluck' did good! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

No Way

_What the chiz is going on here?_ Sam thought, frustrated as Gibby in a shirt. She was back in Freddie's –well, her –room, and she was pacing the floor like mad.

Her first thought was 'Has everybody lost it?' but then again they couldn't have overnight... unless some freakish zombie wave hit Seattle that night and then warped everybody's brain. Sam shrugged and considered the idea, but she knew she was being ridiculous so she goes back to pacing.

This doesn't make sense. Why would Freddie prank her like this? And then she remembered. She pulled a hilarious prank on him last week.

She bought a set of shock pens from a novelty store, each one looking like one of Freddie's pens. Then she made random people 'borrow' his pens in class then switch the one he gave with the one she bought. When he tries to use his pen he gets shocked and falls off his chair. At first it was funny, but it got even more hilarious over the days to come. He would always get paranoid about using his pens, so he pays Gibby to test the ball pens out first before the first bell rings. Of course, the switch doesn't happen until later so there's no way of telling. The look on his face every time he gets shocked was priceless!

But obviously it wasn't that funny to Freddie, or else he wouldn't even consider getting Sam back for it. This prank was brilliant, Sam had to admit, much to her irritation. Waking up and finding out you're Crazy's kid has got to give anyone a stroke. But where the hell did he get that much evil brain power and not to mention courage to pull another one on her? Doesn't he remember what happened last time he wanted to get even?

Sam stopped pacing the room. For some reason, her ranting thoughts stopped there. It was going back to the time she pulled _her_ payback. It felt good at the start, then it all went downhill. But maybe it wasn't that bad... She got her first kiss out of the way, right?

She shook herself back to reality. Yeah, she got her first kiss out of the way, but she spent it with _Fredward!_ It has got to be a bad thing...

...right?

Sam shouted out in frustration. What was going on with her? She sighed exasperatedly. "I need bacon!" she announced as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Mrs. Benson was vacuuming the carpet, for what looked like the 3rd time that day. Sam shouted to be heard over the noise.

"Hey, Mrs. B!"

Marissa turned to her and took her earplugs out. "Samantha, dear, are you feeling better?"

Sam shuddered at her use of her full name. "Quit it, alright! I'm on to you and that nub!" She walked towards the kitchen, avoiding Mrs. Benson's quizzical stare.

"Well, I guess someone's got their anti-bacterial panties in a bunch!" she huffed. She set the hand-held vacuum cleaner down and walked towards the kitchen.

Sam almost dropped the plate in her hands. "What the-?" she hastily put the platter down and made a run for the bathroom, but went back again and took a strip of bacon in her mouth before going all the way.

"That cannot be sanitary, young lady! Rinse your mouth with mouthwash while you're there! You didn't use a fork or wash your hands!"

A shriek came from the bathroom, followed by a slam. A very angry, very agitated Sam marched back into the kitchen and slammed her fist on the counter.

"Okay that was crossing the line!" she shouted. How in the world did they get her into a pair of anti-bacterial... she shuddered mentally.

"Excuse me?" Marissa shouted back, a bit bewildered. "I've had enough of your behaviour today, Samantha! I am your mother and you will not talk to me this way!"

Sam looked like she was about to puke, but kept a stern face on. "Can you cut it out? I know what you're pulling, and it ain't funny!"

Marissa was taken aback, and after a few moments of pondering, she thought she understood. She sighed and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, which the blond shrugged away forcefully.

"Honey, if you're having mood swings because it's that time of the month–"

Now Sam was sure she wanted to puke. She held her hands up to stop whatever disturbing thing was going out of Mrs. Benson's mouth. "Woah! Hold up there! That's going way too far!"

Mrs. Benson pursed her lips, confused now more than ever. Sam glared at her head on, then bumped her clenched fist into the countertop again.

"Okay, what did he pay you?" Sam said, dangerously low, a serious and scary look on her face. "What could that nub possibly give you to go along with his prank?"

"What are you talking about Saman–"

Sam cut her off. "What did he do? Did he sign an agreement to take tick baths 5 times a day for the rest of his life?"

"Who are you talking ab–"

"Did he finally agree to move in stay with you even after he was married?"

"Married? Honey, are you sure you're alri-"

"I got it!" Sam said brightly, "He said he's going to become a priest."

"No!" Marissa exclaimed, very much frustrated. She doesn't know what on earth her daughter was talking about and she showed it.

Sam threw her hands up in frustration. "Then what? What could that nub have possibly given you to agree on backing up a prank for him?"

Mrs. Benson's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you talking about, Sammykins?"

Her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth. She was so angry she wanted to punch something. Bad. "Never mind!" she shouted as she stormed back into the room. She slammed the door and headed for the bed. She found refuge in the ultra comfy bed, one thing she liked about this nightmare.

This was going absolutely nowhere. How could have Freddie known that this would drive her absolutely nuts? If ever she gets her hands on him she swears she'll...

"That's it!" she exclaimed, shooting up from the bed with a grin on her face, feeling as if she found the solution. _I've got to talk to Freddie!_

.:SEDDIE:.

Freddie felt something poking his cheek. He swatted at it as he tried to open his eyes. _What happened?_ When his vision cleared, he saw a red-painted toe nail hovering just beside his face.

"You awake, pansy?"

It was Mrs. Puckett's voice that reached his ear. He finally remembered. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his sore head. He found he was lying on the floor.

"You fainted right after you zoned out," she said, offering him an explanation. "You wanna tell me why that is, girly-pants?"

"Huwha-?" Freddie was completely out of it. This cannot be happening.

"Are you dehydrated, starving, what?" Pam kept asking, a look of concern masked by a look of irritation. "I fed you last night, didn't I?"

Freddie looked at her blankly.

"Or maybe that was last week," she said, more to herself. "Anyway, get up, the floor is filthy. You know how Frothy goes –"

He shook out of it. "Goes what?"

Pam kept her mouth shut as she turned. After a moment, Freddie finally got it and jumped up on his feet, dusting his shirt and pants vehemently with a look of disgust on his face while shouting "Eww!" and "Gross!"

He looked up from his shirt to see Pam reading through a swimwear catalog, and he shuddered. "Is it okay if I take a bath, here, Mrs. Puckett?" Maybe it's just him, or maybe Frothy did 'go' on the floor he fainted on.

Pam looked at him weirdly. She let out "Sure thing, kid," slowly before returning to her catalog.

Freddie started for the bathroom. He passed by the open bedroom door, and shook his head in confusion, then continued down the hall. He reached the bathroom and went to the sink. Hoping that a splash of cold water would clear his thoughts, he turned the faucet only for a drop of water to drip out. "What the?"

Mrs. Puckett heard him, so she shouted an explanation. "Water's cut, kid! I didn't pay the bills yet!"

Freddie was frustrated. He marched back into the living room and snapped, "Why?" He didn't know why he asked it, though, seeing as this isn't his house. But so many things were just going on in his head and he can't understand any of it.

Pam looked offended. "Well, then, twirp, if you're so keen on taking showers, why don't you get a job? It's about time you started helping out with the house. You're old enough, dipwad!"

Freddie did not like being talked to like that, especially when it was not Sam. Sam's insults, he could take. That's just the way she talks to him. But having her mother talk to him like that was over his head. He walked towards his –well, Sam's – bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He looked for a clean shirt to put on, he couldn't take the smell anymore, and rummaged through the cluttered closet. He found a red and black plaid polo with a white shirt underneath. He hastily put it on, and, not knowing what to do, sat on the bed.

He took a deep breath then exhaled it exasperatedly. _What in the world was going on here_? He couldn't think clearly, much to his dismay. And to add to the misery, his back was killing him. He didn't know how he got into that bedroom in the first place. He guessed maybe Sam pulled another prank on him, and when Sam schemes, absolutely nothing is sacred. But putting him in her bedroom and changing stuff so it'll look like he lives there? And how the chiz did she get her mother in on it?

He thought wildly.

Maybe Pam doesn't need much pushing... maybe this is what they do for their bonding or something. He shuddered. But what about everything else? He knows sam can do anything she puts her mind to, especially when it came to Freddie.

Well, hurting Freddie.

He sighed, looking up at the clock. It read 11am, just about time for English class. He had that class with Sam.

_I got it!_ he exclaimed in his head. Without thinking, he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. _I need to talk to Sam!

* * *

_

Well, that's it! :D And I'm sorry if it's short, but I'm typing the next chapter already, so don't worry!

Now here's a deal:

If you get the reviews up to 40, I'll post the next chapter. If not, you have to wait a week before I do. ;) I guess the evil chapter-hostage-taker in me hasn't died down well enough.

Toodaloo guys! Thank you for reading! I hope you review!

Seddie love to you all! :D

~kalyn19


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Wow, when you guys want something, you sure do deliver! That was very flattering! Thank you so much guys! :D You made my day! Even though it's just 3pm when I saw it! Anyway, as promised! Here's the next chapter!

And by the way, cool reviews! :D I love you people!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Back to School

Sam shot up from the bed and rummaged through the cabinets for something to wear. She found that, not only were her clothes not there, but they were replaced with girlier versions! And since when did she have a tweed sweater vest?

"Ugh!" She wrinkled up her nose in disgust, "These look like something Fredlumps would wear."

She marched out of the room once more. She saw that Marissa was now wiping the kitchen countertop with anti-bacterial hand wipes. She thought it was the same with what Carly described as Griffin's 'Pee Wee Baby wipes' _Carly!_ She mentally slapped herself for not thinking about her best friend yet. She had the urge to go across the hall, _but maybe she's already in school so..._

Marissa looked at her expectantly.

"Uhm," she didn't know what to call Mrs. Benson, "Where are my clothes?"

"In your cabinets, dear, why?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She figured Sam was really out of it, so she'll try and help her as much as she could.

Sam pointed back to the room with a look of bewilderment. "_Those_ are my clothes? You've got to be kidding me!" she spat.

Marissa stepped forward, placing the wipes down. "Well, what's wrong with them?"

"What's wrong with them?" Sam choked, as if she thought Marissa was kidding. "Have you _looked_ at them? They're gross and nerdy! I'd never be caught dead wearing those!"

Mrs. Benson looked hurt. "I thought you liked those clothes I picked out for you–"

"That explains it," Sam muttered under her breath.

"What dear?"

"Nothing," she said offhandedly. She needed to talk to Freddie. This was getting way bizarre-o. She winced at what she was about to ask.

She sighed, "Can I go to school now?" She never questioned why she wasn't at school. It was weird, her normal self would never pass up the opportunity to skip class, but right now that's where she figured Freddie could be.

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Benson said, a little teary eyed. She scooped up Sam in her arms, causing the little blonde's eyes to go wide.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" she said, shaking the woman off of her, but Marissa didn't let go.

"I never thought you'd say that!"

"Me neither," Sam muttered. But as much as she regretted asking, she was a little weirded out by Mrs. Benson's reaction. She thought she'd scold her about not going, but instead she sounded _happy _that Sam would even consider going to school.

Finally, Marissa pulled away. She had a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. This irked Sam a little more. "I'll get the water running. You need to take a tick bath before you leave the house, just in case!" She turned around just in time to avoid seeing Sam's fist clench.

Her stomach turned and she could feel bile rise. "_What?_" she shouted in bewilderment.

From the bathroom, she could hear the water running in the bath. She could only guess what else was filling that tub right now. She ran to that bathroom with a threat in her mind.

"Oh you are _not_ putting me in that acid bath!" Sam sneered. She was a little panicked, not knowing how a tick bath would feel but remembered Freddie's hesitance to take them.

Marissa didn't look up at her from the tub. She was mixing the contents of a bottle with the water. "Now you know the deal, Sammykins! At least two tick baths a day! One before you leave and one when you get home! I'd prefer you take another right before bed, but you said that it was too much. If you ask me–"

Sam toned out her voice completely. This was mental torture. Being with Freddie's crazy mom was one thing. Sure, she loved teasing the nub whenever his mom would pop up and reveal his household life, but now that the tables are turned she found that it wasn't that funny. It wasn't even funny at all.

Before Marissa could turn from the tub, Sam quietly tiptoed back to the bedroom and shut the door. She picked the least nerdy-looking outfit she could find, put it on, (_I've went to school without showering before) _and took her backpack. It was the same one she had; only this time it was blue. It was heavier than she remembered, and instead of power tools and fat cakes, she found textbooks inside. She muttered something under her breath and took the textbooks out. She found her cellphone – a pear phone that looks exactly like Freddie's – under all the books and she decided to keep it there.

"Samantha?" Mrs. Benson called out, and Sam jumped.

She hurriedly went back to the cabinet and stuffed some clothes inside. No way was she coming back here tonight! She needed to find Freddie and sort things out. _Hopefully that little nub could shed some light on this nightmare._

She opened the door a crack, and seeing that the living room was clear, she dashed for the front door. Marissa caught a glimpse of her and ran after her, but Sam was already out the door and down the hallway.

"We are going to talk about this later, young lady!" she shouted in vain.

.:SEDDIE:.

Freddie pulled the doorknob with more force than necessary. _I need to get to Sam fast. _And the only place he sees he could do that right now is at school.

He strode down the living room and was headed for the front door when Mrs. Puckett caught her.

"Where are you going?"

Freddie stopped in his tracks and slowly looked at her. "Uhm..."

Pam looked up from the couch. "If you're gonna get some lunch, I'd like potato salad."

"I'm not going out to lunch," Freddie said stiffly. He had no idea how to talk to Sam's mom. She always intimidated him, like most adults.

"Well, what then? You're finally gonna get a job, huh? Well, that's good to hear. You can finally pay for stuff instead of stealing them."

"Stealing th– what? I'm not going out to steal anything!" he said, exasperated. "I'm going to school!"

Pam shot up from the couch, dropping her magazine. "You're _what?"_

"Going to school," Freddie repeated, a little calmer but more curious._ What's wrong with that?_

"Oh, so _now_ you want to go to school," Pam scoffed. "You should have thought of that before you got yourself expelled!"

Freddie's eyes went wide. "I got _expelled?" _he asked in bewilderment. How in the world could he get expelled? He would never do anything that horrible, in school or out!

"Don't act so innocent!" Pam sneered. "You're no good at it!"

"Wha –I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted in bewilderment, his voice raising an octave.

Pam rolled her eyes. She returned to reading her catalogue. "Well whatever you did to that Benson kid sure wasn't right!"

_Benson kid? _Freddie thought wildly. _That's me! What on earth is going on here?_

He turned around and headed out the door in a run. He could hear Mrs. Puckett shouting a "Hey!" but he ignored it.

He needed to find Sam. Now.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I'm so sorry this is _so_ short! But I had to cut it there! The next chapter will explain everything, I hope!

I have to do my last plate now. Hope you guys understand! I'm writing the next chapter already!

Please review! Thanks for reading! :D

~kalyn19


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my Gosh! Do you guys know how _happy_ you have all made me? I am currently up at 2:14 in the morning because I logged onto fanfiction a while ago, and when I saw how many of you reviewed, faved and alerted this story I squealed so much I had to take in large gulps of air to calm myself down.

I love you guys! :D

Thank you so much for liking this story! Anyway, I'm boring you! Go on, go to the next chapter! You deserve it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yearn to Learn

Sam burst through the back doors of the gym, catching her breath. She had to take a cab all the way to school because obviously she couldn't take a bus and there's no way she'd sit through a tick bath before Mrs. Benson would give her a ride.

It may have slipped her mind that she didn't have money, so she took the most natural course of action: she ran away.

She lost the taxi cab when she jumped over the fence towards school property and charged for the bushes, knowing full well the cab can't just drive through the fence.

Now that she caught her breath, she thought over what happened and chuckled to herself. She just loved getting things for free. Plus, the adrenaline rush always felt good to her. She wished it would help her later in figuring out what's happening.

With the intent of finding Freddie in her mind, she strode through the gym. Once she opened the doors, she was met by the sight of people in the hallways. At first, she scanned the crowd for Freddie, but she forgot all about that when she saw a familiar brunette by the lockers.

"Carly!" she shouted, a grin forming on her face. She strode towards her best friend, pushing down nerds who didn't get out of her way fast enough... or for just being nerds.

Carly didn't seem to hear her; she kept talking to someone. Sam reached her and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, turning her around.

"Carls!" Sam beamed, but then she was forced to acknowledge the person her best friend was talking to. She looked taken aback, but she still spat "Tasha?"

It wasn't Tasha, Gibby's _hot_ girlfriend who they just can't see the wrong in (yet). It was the mean Tasha, the one who trashed iCalry because it wasn't on Nevelocity.

Tasha sneered at her, while Carly looked like she didn't know why Sam was talking to her.

"Do I know you?" Carly asked, a little snobbish.

Sam gaped. "What are you talking about? Dude, it's me, Sam!"

"Right," Tasha said, venom in her tone, "Samantha. What do you want from us, geek?"

"Geek?" Sam choked. "Who are you calling geek?" Her voice was low, in its usual intimidating tone. She stepped a little closer to Tasha, her fists clenched at her side. Nobody can call her Samantha and a geek... in one sentence! _This chic's gonna get it bad._

Tasha snorted. "You, Queen of the Dweebs. I mean, being the only girl in the AV club, it's by default that–"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Sam had her by the collar of her poodle pink shirt in a second. "What did you say?"

Tasha wasn't able to speak, her eyes widened in fear. "I-I..."

"Let her go!" Carly said, but she was backed to the lockers.

"Fine," Sam spat, pushing the girl with more force than intended. She slammed into the lockers ungraciously with a fierce scowl on her face. Sam turned to the frightened brunette. "Carly, it's me, Sam, your best friend!" she said, her voice softer. "Don't you remember me?"

Carly looked afraid of her, clutching her books close to her chest. "Leave me alone!"

Sam stepped back, her mouth open. Tasha looked smug while Carly tried her best to give Sam the 'I'm better than you' look without looking like she's about to wet herself.

"Wha-"

"Come on, Carly," Tasha sing-sang triumphantly, pushing past the very shocked Sam. Carly followed sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the blond.

Sam bit her bottom lip, fighting away the urge to cry... but giving in to the overwhelming urge to punch a nerd. What was going on here? Why did Carly look like she didn't recognize her? She was sad, confused and angry as hell as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

.:SEDDIE:.

Freddie had to walk all the way to school, seeing as though he couldn't take the school bus. He wouldn't even consider getting in a car with Pam, remembering the last time he saw Sam's mother drive. He shuddered mentally at the near-death experience.

He finally reached the school. Sighing, he pushed open the doors and went into the crowded halls. He saw a familiar chubby boy, and he walked over to him.

"Hey Gibby!" he greeted, putting an arm on the kid's shoulder.

The boy turned and suddenly a look of horror invaded his face. He stepped back and raised his arms protectively. "Don't hurt me!"

Freddie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Don't you recognize me?"

"Ye-yeah I do!" Gibby nodded a little too enthusiastically, brought about by fear. "You're-"

"Fredward Puckett," a shrill voice said from behind him. Freddie's eyes widened as he slowly turned to Ms. Briggs. Gibby saw it as an opportunity to run away... screaming.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asked, not knowing how to respond.

"Back so soon, aren't you?" Ms. Briggs sneered. "I thought you weren't due for school until next week."

"I need to talk to Sam," he said sternly. He didn't even dare think about what she called him.

"Sam-? Oh yes, Samantha," Ms. Briggs smirked evilly. Freddie's eyes widened even more.

"Are you crazy?" he harshly whispered. "If she hears you say her name like that it'll be bye bye bag pipes for you!"

Ms. Briggs looked taken aback. "Don't play tricks with me, you juvenile delinquent!"

Now Freddie looked shocked. "What?"

* * *

I know it's short! Don't kill me! (hides)

Anyway, I wanted to update today, because it's my birthday and you guys made me so happy so I wanted to give you a little something! :D

I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading! Review please!

~kalyn19


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! :D I'm sorry about the length of the last chapter; it's the shortest one I've written. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you like this story!

Also: a big THANK YOU to those who greeted me a Happy Birthday! It really was :)

This chapter's still a little dramatic, but I hope I put enough comedy to balance it out.

I'm boring you, aren't I? I'm sorry! Just go on to the story! You know you want to! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Name Games

Freddie's eye twitched. "What did you call me?"

"Oh please," Ms. Briggs rolled her eyes. "You don't intimidate me," she said in a smug voice.

Freddie looked like he was about to explode... or puke. He didn't know how to take all of this in. _I woke up in Sam's apartment. Her mom thinks I'm her thief of a son. Ms. Briggs thinks I'm a juvenile delinquent. _He was too afraid to put the pieces together, so he just stood there, swallowing hard.

Ms. Briggs took it as a sign of withheld anger. She stared him down. "Now get to class!" she shouted before she walked away, her heels clicking loudly.

"Fredward Puckett," he muttered to himself. Then he shook his head, trying to clear it. "I gotta find Sam."

.:SEDDIE:.

Sam was in the cafeteria, taking a bite out of her sandwich like she's biting Tasha's head off. She was eating alone, trying to think about how all this happened. She tried, but then decided it could wait till later. _Mama got hungry._

"Samantha!"

She didn't turn. She already knew from the voice that it was one of Freddie's nerdy friends. "Go away, dork. I'm not in the mood!"

Sean looked taken aback. "Is this a bad time to talk about the Math Quiz bee?"

Disgusted, Sam turned. "Dude, didn't you hear what I just said?" She bit into her sandwich with more force than necessary.

"O-okay," he stammered, backing away. "I guess I'll talk to you some other time?" He swallowed hard, seeing Sam's intense glare. He gulped, thinking he shouldn't have said anything more. He ran away, Sam's piercing eyes never faltering.

"Yeah, try never!" she shouted at his retreating back. She turned to her table and began wreaking her rage on the poor sandwich.

_I woke up in Benson's apartment and the next thing I knew nerds think they can just walk up and talk to me. What the chiz is going on here?_

She threw the wrapper of the finished sandwich on her lunch tray before reaching for her juice box. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria. She saw Carly with the snotty Tasha, laughing about something girly. Carly turned and caught her eyes, but she turned away nervously.

_This chiz sucks,_ she thought to herself as she slurped. A hand went to her shoulder and her fist clenched around the juice box in anger. She turned around, her eyes menacing. It was Gibby's hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha! Thank goodness I found you–"

"What do you want, you shirtless potato?" she spat, not even beginning to think about what he called her. It was putting her on edge. _I swear if another dork comes up to me and calls me that I'll..._

Gibby jumped back. "Why so snappy?" he asked, retracting his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket.

"You nubs are getting on my nerves," Sam snapped, "even more than usual." She seriously needed to punch something. _Well, Gibby does look like a huge punching bag..._

Gibby shrugged it off. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that Freddie's back in school and –"

That snapped her out of her punch-filled daydream. "Wait, you've seen Freddie?" she jumped from her seat. She knew Gibbys were good for something.

He looked shocked. "Uh, yeah..."

Sam grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Well, where is he?" she irately snapped.

Gibby raised his eyebrow. "Wait, _you_ wanna go to Freddie?"

"Psh, never mind! I'll find the nub myself," she sighed in frustration, pushing Gibby away. She took her backpack, slinging it on her shoulder as she strode out of the cafeteria.

Gibby dusted his shoulders before rolling them. "What's up with her?" He turned to Sam's table and saw the squished juice box. Shrugging, he lifted it from the table and took a sip.

"Mmmh," he nodded absently, "Cherry."

He walked off, bringing the unfinished juice box with him.

.:SEDDIE:.

Freddie walked into the classroom, not sure whether he even had this class. He looked around the room is search of a certain blond. What he saw was a brunette.

"Well, Mr. Puckett, it's nice of you to join us," Mr. Howard said in fake enthusiasm. "Now sit down!"

Freddie didn't acknowledge him. He had a lot of things running through his mind: starting with how he'll talk to Carly.

"Mr. Puckett," Mr. Howard said again. "Take your seat," he said, his voice low and angry. He stretched every word in emphasis.

"Oh, you mean me!" Freddie turned to him and he finally moved. He walked towards Carly and saw that the seat beside her was empty. He took it and the room seemed to have quieted down.

He leaned closer to Carly and whispered, "Hey Carly, have you seen–"

"Hey Puckett, get out of my seat!" a low voice said from above him. Freddie looked up to see Griffin staring him down.

"Griffin?" he asked in bewilderment. "I didn't know you go here!"

Griffin grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the seat. The room gasped, even Mr. Howard. Freddie glared up at the boy.

"I go where my girl goes, you got me?" Griffin sneered, taking his seat next to Carly and putting an arm on her pale shoulders.

Freddie stood up, still glaring at him while he dusted his shoulders. "Yeah, I 'gotcha'" he said sarcastically, putting air quotes mockingly. He clutched his red body bag. "I just need to know where Sam is."

Griffin raised an eyebrow, but Carly's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Sam?" he repeated, thinking that maybe Griffin's a little slow in the thought department. "You know..."

"Samantha Benson!" a shrill voice came from the hall.

The whole class turned to the open doorway. Freddie's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Oh my God."

.:SEDDIE:.

"Samantha Benson!" Ms. Briggs shouted at the top of her voice.

Sam looked at her like she had grown a second head. She clutched the wrench she took from the tool shed in her hands, fighting back the urge to hit her teacher with it. "_What?_"

"You heard me!" Ms. Briggs, more than a little frightened, tried to make her voice sound strong. "Put the tool down!"

"Oh I am putting it down," she said menacingly, wringing the handle with her hands. She thought of a number of places to put it down, starting with Ms. Briggs' head. She couldn't make sense on what Ms. Briggs called her. It was like grating her fingernails on the chalkboard right next to her ear. It was more mental torture than she can handle.

"Listen here, you hag!" she shouted, pointing the wrench threateningly. "I don't know where you got your sick jokes, but I have had enough of it! I can't take nerds walking up to me on a normal day, but calling me Samantha and pairing it with that nub's last name is pushing it!"

Ms. Briggs stepped back cautiously, clutching her hand to her chest in fear. Sam looked like she was possessed.

"Now, tell me where that nub is or I'll-"

"Sam!" Freddie shouted, running out of the room and into the hall. "Drop the wrench!"

Sam turned her bewildered gaze to him. She dropped her hand to her side, releasing her grip on the wrench. She cocked her head to the opposite side, raising her eyebrows threateningly at him.

"Good," Freddie gulped, clearly nervous. He knows this look on Sam. This 'I'm gonna kill you hard' look on her anger-stricken face. "Now, Sam, let's be reasonable," he said, taking a step back while raising his hands protectively. "Why don't we just talk about this in a calm, mature way and-"

He was cut off by Sam's yell, and soon his words turned into a scream. He ran away just as Sam charged towards him.

They left the crowd looking shocked and bewildered.

Just then, Gibby walked in, carrying a new juice box of the same flavour. "Hey guys!" he greeted, then, seeing their wide eyes and dropped jaws, felt obliged to ask, "What did I miss?"

* * *

Well, there you have it guys! :D Sam and Freddie finally meet! Now I know it's still short! I'm sorry! I'm on vacation at home and there's no internet! I'm trying to relax but I don't want to let you guys down so here I am writing and trying to update. I hope you look past the shortness of the chapters and still tune in to the story!

Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!

I hope you liked it! Have a good day everyone!

~kalyn19


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys! I totally love you all! :D Thank you for all the rockin' reviews! I'm glad you like this story!

Sadly, my semester break's almost up (boo!) so I won't be updating that frequently anymore, but I hope I can still make the weekly deadlines all the same!

Anyway, go on to the story! I made sure to make this a little bit longer for my faithful readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Who Did It?

Their shouts echoed through the halls of the school. A bang later and it grew louder as they entered the auditorium, Sam's angry yell undistinguishable from Freddie's frightened scream.

There was a thud, and after a few seconds the shouts died down. Well, Freddie's turned into a weak whimpering of defeat.

Sam was on top of Freddie, pinning him down as he desperately tried to shield himself from Sam's angry blows.

"Sam, stop!" he cried, swatting her fists away. "This won't accomplish anything!"

"What did you do to me?" she yelled, her punches getting harder and harder as if she can punch the answer out of him. "Spill, Benson!"

Freddie put his arm over his head in defence. "Okay, technically, you're the Benson here and-"

That earned him a punch in the gut. He moaned in pain. _You just had to say it, huh Freddie?_

"Cut it out, will you?" he shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" And to prove her point, she punched him harder.

Freddie cringed. He really wasn't in the mood. "_Sam!" _ He bellowed, his loud voice echoing around the auditorium.

Sam stopped, but she kept her fists perfectly poised for the next punch.

"You've got thirty seconds, nub!" she spat. Freddie opened his mouth to start, but then did something unexpected.

He caught Sam off guard, and now he was the one on top of her. Sam gave a startled yelp before glaring up at him. He had his hands on her wrists to prevent her from punching him... or giving him any more bodily harm.

"Get off me, Fredwad!" she spat as she wiggled vigorously. Instead of obliging like he would have, he tightened his hold on her.

"Listen to me, Sam!"

"Get off of me first!"

_I don't have a death wish, so _"No!"

"Nyeeeh!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature, Sam!"

Sam gave a push, her face turning red due to the effort. She sighed in frustration. "How did you get so strong?" She hated to admit it, but the nub was finally stronger than her.

"I told you," his voice turned into a smug one, "I've been working out,"

Sam rolled her blue eyes at him. "Yeah, right."

"Sam," he began, but he stopped himself by exhaling. _Relax, Freddie, relax. You've got the upper hand now._

"What?" she spat, lazing her eyes. "I'm listening!"

Freddie was surprised, but he still spoke up. "Good. If I let go will you promise to behave a-"

"And now you're boring me,"

Freddie shouted in frustration then looked up to the heavens. He whispered a prayer to Gosh to hold himself together. _Look on the bright side, _he thought, _you found Sam. Now if I can just get her to..._

He didn't notice that Sam stopped fighting him. She just lay there, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She chuckled. "Are you talking to yourself?" _And I thought he can't get any weirder._

Freddie rolled his eyes. "No, now can we _please_ talk about this in a civilized manner?"

Sam puckered her lips, deep in thought. "Fine," she finally said, "I got all my rage out anyway,"

Freddie glared at her and she just beamed at him.

"Okay," he breathed, easing his weight off of Sam. "I'm letting you go in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

Sam pushed him off of her with more force than necessary. Freddie landed with a loud thud on the floor. Sam sat up and dusted her back and shoulders. Freddie looked up at her with lazed eyes, and she just shrugged.

"What? You were taking too long."

Freddie sat up, dusting his shoulders. "Now that that's over, can we talk about-"

"Hey, you got any meat?"

"Sam!" he shouted in frustration. Sam jerked her head back.

"Fine. I'll get some later."

Freddie ran his hand over his face. "Can we get serious, for like, 5 minutes?"

"Sure," Sam chirped, and she looked at him right in the eye. A few moments of silence later, she cracked up. "No, wait. I'm sorry! I can't take you seriously with that face!"

"What face?" Freddie ran a self-conscious hand over his face. "There's nothing wrong with my-" Finally getting it, he glared at her. Sam just laughed harder.

Freddie tackled her again, and they landed on the floor with a thud. Sam's eyes widened while Freddie narrowed his.

The next thing they heard was a loud gasp.

.:SEDDIE:.

The school bell rang, and the class emptied the room like there was a plague.

Carly walked briskly towards her locker, not wanting to keep her boyfriend waiting. Griffin was outside on his brother's motorcycle, and they were going on a joyride around town. Her brother wouldn't mind... well, he would if he knew.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at her brother's gullibility. She'd never admit it out loud–it would kill her reputation– but she loved her weird older brother. She hated dating Griffin behind his back, especially after hearing his opinion of him, but she needed to. A bad boy as hot as Griffin was just too good to resist. And it does help that it boosts her reputation around school, too.

She was just getting something from her locker when she remembered what happened earlier that day. _Everything was normal... until that girl walked up to me. And I thought Griffin already told that Fredward kid to stay away from me._

She couldn't bring herself to call Samantha a nub or call Fredward a douche bag (Tasha's choice words for them), even if it was only in her mind. She hated calling people bad names, even if it was just 'nerds, geeks, losers,' and such. _Spencer says it's not ladylike. _But she had to, because when you care enough about your reputation, then you've got to separate yourself from the nubs. And one way is putting them firmly in their place.

Of course, Carly only does the nasty stuff when it was absolutely necessary; that was usually Tasha's department.

"Hey, Carly!" a boy said over her shoulder. Carly turned to see an AV geek grinning sheepishly at her.

She furrowed her tried to act cold when she said, "What do you want?"

Sean's grin went wider. Finally, Carly acknowledged his presence. "I was wondering if you would–"

"No thank you, Sean," somebody said from behind him. They turned to see Tasha, fake sweetness on her face, "Now run along! Go back to your herd of nerds or something."

Sean looked depressed. Carly mouthed an apology, but she pursed her lips before Tasha could see. They watched the boy walk away.

Finally Tasha turned to her. She had an accusing look on her face. Carly shrugged and turned back to her locker.

She had zoned out earlier, making her totally forget what she was doing by her locker. She just hastily pulled a book or two out of it, slammed it shut, then turned to Tasha with a fake smile on her face. "Hey, Tasha!" she greeted.

Tasha moved closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. Carly knew it was so that no one would overhear them. "Since when are you popular with the AV club?" she asked slowly, a curious glint in her eye. "And I mean popular in a bad way."

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Carly asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Tasha raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean!" she hissed. Carly jerked her head back. Tasha resumed whispering. "Why did that AV geek come up to you saying she's your best friend?"

They were talking about Samantha, not Sean.

Tasha looked hurt, but Carly knew better. In all the years she spent with her friend, she knew when the girl faked it or not. She assumed Tasha wanted to get some answers out of her by riling up her guilt.

"I have no idea," Carly didn't need to lie then. She honestly didn't know why Samantha walked up to her that morning.

Tasha didn't look pleased with her answer. "Have you been _socializing_ with nerds behind my back?"

"No!" was Carly's answer. She looked offended that Tasha accused her like that, but deep down she didn't know what was so wrong with talking to nerds. _They're people, too! And they can be funny and... Oh right, social suicide._ "Tasha, I've been with you all week! And if I wasn't with you I was with Griffin." She tried to put some sense into her friend.

"True," Tasha shrugged, "Well, what about that Puckett kid?"

Carly raised her eyebrows innocently. "What about him?"

"Carlotta Shay!" Tasha exclaimed, making a scene. Carly pulled her arm down and shushed her loudly. _She could be such a drama queen! _"You already have a boyfriend, and a hot one at that!" Tasha hissed.

"I know!" Carly hissed back. For a second there she thought Tasha was jealous, but her need to explain overrode her capacity to see through her friend's mask. "Nothing's going on between me and," she lowered her voice, "that douche bag, alright? I don't know why he came up to me either!" She knew she wasn't lying, but she felt so dirty calling anybody a douche bag. But it was the only way she can convince Tasha to believe her.

"Good," Tasha said, "'Cause I want that bad boy for myself,"

Carly was taken aback. What in the world happened here? And how did Fredward turn from douche bag into boyfriend material? "Tasha! Really? A juvenile delinquent?"

"What?" Tasha looked hurt. "Don't go all 'prim and proper' on me Shay! It's not like your boyfriend's a saint!"

Carly pondered it. "Well, yeah,"

"So," Tasha began, a glint in her eye. Her voice was an excited whisper. "I need you to help me!"

"With what?" Carly asked, looking lost. She forgot what they were talking about for a second. She went into a daze thinking about her boyfriend... and his abs.

Tasha looked irritated by Carly's blank stare, but she shook it off. Giddily, she answered, "Getting me a bad boy! Duh!"

Carly was appalled. "Oh,"

She didn't know why, but the thought of Tasha and Fredward together made her sick. It felt so _wrong_.

.:SEDDIE:.

Mitch woke up from his nap. "Boy, doing that much magic sure is exhausting!" he said while he stretched. "Well, I do need a new platter of chicken wings," he grinned, but caught himself, knowing the Big Guy can hear him. "I mean, I needed to teach those two teens a lesson!" He made sure to make his voice loud and clear.

He knew he should be down there explaining the situation to those two, but he couldn't go down just yet. Heck, they don't even remember talking to him. Of course, it was his fault for appearing in a dream and not in real life, but it was the only way he could reach the two simultaneously. Well, he did bend a few rules to get their dreams to coincide, but he didn't worry about getting in trouble that much. It was for a bigger cause. He hoped the Big Guy thought the same.

He chuckled nervously as he made his way to his laptop. He turned it on and the screen lit up, showing Sam and Freddie walking down the hallway. Freddie was looking sulky while Sam glared daggers at him. He shrugged; at least Sam didn't kill Freddie yet. Things looked good, until he saw who was behind them.

"Ai-ai-ai..." He gulped, stretching his collar nervously. Guess he spoke too soon. _This is going to be interesting._

.:SEDDIE:.

"Can either of you tell me how you two ended up in that... position?"

Sam just glared straight at Freddie, who sank lower into his seat.

They were in the Principal's office. Principal Franklin went into the auditorium to turn off the lights and lock the doors when he saw the two teenagers on stage. They looked like two characters acting out an intense scene. _Thank goodness nobody else was there to see them, _Principal Franklin thought to himself.

Sam felt like taking the initiative. After all, she can turn this against Freddie. "It was that nub's fault!"

"Samantha!" Ted exclaimed, causing Sam to grit her teeth. "I never knew you carried a vocabulary like that!"

Freddie straightened on his seat. He knew that this wasn't their normal universe, in whatever sense of normal it was. He still wanted to ask, though, because it might help them piece the puzzle together. He knows _Sam_ won't be much help in that department. "What do you mean?"

Principal Franklin turned to him, his mouth turning from slightly ajar to a flat line. Freddie knows this look. This was the look he used on Sam whenever she does something he disapproves of. Suffice to say he sees this look a lot.

Ted felt obliged to answer. "Well, Fredward, Samantha here is a proper young lady,"

The two teenagers choked. Well, Freddie's was more of a snort.

Sam wanted to say something, like _Are you on drugs? _Or _How hard did you hit your head?_ Instead she was laughing out loud. After all the mental torture, it felt good to laugh about something, anything, even Principal Franklin's twisted sense of humor.

Freddie looked weirdly at Sam. _How can she think this is funny? _Well, in a twisted sort of way it was. He never thought he'd hear the words _Sam_ and _proper_ together in a sentence without the word _isn't_ in the middle. He found himself laughing right along with her, and that caused her to stop.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Once again, he sank into his seat. He shifted his attention back to Principal Franklin, who looked at them curiously.

"Well, I don't know how you can make this a laughing matter," he told the two, "Especially you, Fredward. You're lucky nobody else saw it. The last thing you need right now is Samantha's mother pressing charges on you again."

That was what caught both of the teenagers' attention.

* * *

Well, there you have it! A glimpse of what _Fredward Puckett _did to _Samantha Benson._

I just have to say, isn't that name cute? (wink)

And now you all know that Carly isn't a total prissy in this story. I _really like_ Carly, she is one of the main reasons I started watching the show, so I don't want her to be the bad guy here. I'm sorry if you're not too fond of the younger Shay! I feel like some Seddie shippers do hate her.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you review!

Too-da-loo! Have a good day everyone!

~kalyn19


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there guys! I am so sorry for the lack of updates! School has officially started this week and I haven't found the time to type things down. Anyway, I have a creative writing class (yay!) and the last project is... wait for it...

FANFICTION!

So yeah, you can sorta maybe kinda expect a few updates here and there. I don't want to get your hopes up, though. My course is really demanding.

I just want to thank you all so much for all the love and support you are giving me and this story! Seddie love to you all!

Anyway, I've bored you long enough! On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters in this story. They are created by Dan Schneider, who is an awesome dude. I also do not own any other copyrighted titles mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective brilliant-minded owners.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Now What?

The door slammed in front of their faces.

Freddie was stunned and confused while the blonde next to him pounded on the door shouting.

Principal Franklin had just kicked them out of his office... right after he gave them what could be the most important clue they had so far.

He found himself replaying the last five minutes.

"_You're lucky nobody else saw it. The last thing you need right now is Samantha's mother pressing charges on you again."_

_The two teenagers sat up straight in their chairs with wide eyes and opened mouths._

_Sam was the first to ask. "Press charges?"_

"_For what?" Freddie continued in a bewildered tone._

_They looked at each other, Sam's eyes a bit piercing._

_Now Ted was the one with the confused look on his face. He linked his hands under his chin and looked at them intently. He seemed to be looking for a telltale sign that they were acting. When he found none, he breathed an "Oh my,"_

_Freddie looked away from Sam's murderous gaze. "What?"_

"_No, it's nothing!" he said hurriedly, wringing his hands in front of his chest. He made a move to stand up but couldn't find himself to. Instead he swivelled in his chair, turning his back on the two. What has he done? Clearly Mrs. Benson has paid a deliriously high amount of money on Samantha's therapy for her to have forgotten the incident. A bit overdramatic, yes, but she's Mrs. Benson, after all. And Fredward... maybe he really was not himself that day. He shuddered to think of the possibility that he had opened up a fresh wound._

_Sam was glaring at Freddie. _I knew that nub had something to do with this! _she thought furiously. _Ted said so himself! Okay, so maybe he was speaking in terms of this wacko universe, but still!_ She had to stick the blame on Freddie... Who else could she stick it to? Sam had to hold on to that thread of sanity no matter what, and the only way she can see herself do that is to get mad at Freddie. _Being mad at the nub is good, _she told herself, _it makes everything feel sort of normal.

_The boy beside her was bewildered. He stared wide-eyed at Principal Franklin's back, for he turned around. He couldn't say anything. He was frozen to the spot._

_Suddenly, Ted turned around with the fakest smile either of them has ever seen. "Well, then. I guess that concludes this meeting!"_

"_Hold your chiz!" Sam half-shouted, her glare now on the older man. "You can't just give us a bombshell and then cut us off!"_

"_Yeah!" Freddie followed, "We need answers!"_

"_And there's the door!" Ted continued, gesturing to said object with a nervous smile. "I hope I don't see you two in here again anytime soon!"_

_Freddie stood up. He figured if he didn't look as small (like when seated) his point would be made. "Oh, no! We are not leaving this room until you tell us everything!"_

_Sam stood up as well, a sneer on her face. "You better tell us, or we'll call the cops!"_

_The two men looked at her simultaneously, both with confused looks on their faces. Sam, however, was not to be intimidated._

"_Yeah," she continued, nodding for emphasis. "I'll tell them we were attacked by the principal!" She looked dead serious. After all, in this world she was a goody-two-shoes dork; everybody would believe her. And she's not afraid of calling the cops that much, she hasn't done anything warrant-worthy. Well, in this world at least._

_Sam looked so smug and convincing that Ted broke out in a cold sweat and gulped. He looked out over their heads and pointed. "Oh, look! It's Gibby! He'll tell you!"_

_The two teens turned around swiftly, looking for the shirtless boy. As soon as they did, Principal Franklin shoved them both right out the door._

They've been on the same spot for a minute or so. Sam's incessant pounding on the door was giving Freddie a migraine.

"Will you stop that?" he asked angrily, cradling his aching head.

Sam stopped midway then turned to him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a baby-mock tone. "Is this making Fweddie-poo uncomfortable?"

He glared at her. "Yes!"

"Well too bad!" she yelled, then turned around and resumed pounding on the door.

Freddie rolled his eyes at her and tried to focus on other things. He needed to keep his mind off of the noise Sam was making. He thought over the things he found out today.

He was Fredward Puckett, son of Pam Puckett.

He lived in a seemingly decent apartment (with no water) that was not Bushwell Plaza.

He seems to scare everybody, just like Sam in the (to him) ordinary universe.

He noticed that everybody was not in the least bit normal... except Gibby. Well, relatively normal.

He definitely did something bad to Sam... but what?

.:SEDDIE:.

"Hey, babe!" Griffin greeted as he slid his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Where've you been?"

Carly smiled at him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Griffin. I was just with Tasha by the lockers. Sorry I made you wait!"

She was caught up in his boyish grin. "It's alright," he shrugged. He held up a flaming red helmet that Carly thought totally complimented her outfit. "Now who's up for a bit of joyriding?"

"Me!" Carly raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Alright!" said Griffin with a wide grin. He put the helmet on her head and then went to the motorcycle. He started the engine then patted the seat behind him. "Hop on, Shay!" he chided with a wink.

Carly just smiled at him, trying to hide how nervous she was. Don't get her wrong, it was thrilling and exciting, but it was still dangerous. She 'hopped on' the motorcycle then looped her arms around Griffin's stomach. She found herself biting her lower lip as she felt his abs.

"You ready, babe?"

_Not really,_ Carly thought nervously. "You bet!" she said excitedly, her voice cracking in the middle.

Griffin didn't seem to notice her hesitance and gunned the engine. They sped off the parking lot, Griffin howling in approval while Carly's eyes threatened to bug out of her skull.

_We're not gonna die, we're not gonna die, _she chanted in her head, trying to calm herself down. She looked for something, anything, to distract her from her pending heart attack.

She looked back at the school, and a certain window caught her attention. Through it she saw a blonde girl banging on a door. Next to her was a brown-haired boy with his back to the girl's. She recognized them as Samantha and Fredward.

Suddenly being on the motorcycle was at the back of her mind. She kept thinking about the two... There was just something about them that kept nagging at her... she just can't put her finger on it.

.:SEDDIE:.

"Sam, stop it!" Freddie yelled for the umpteenth time. His head was really throbbing now.

Sam hissed under her breath and stopped. Freddie smirked in triumph, but it soon gave way to a confused frown when he saw Sam tugging furiously at her hair.

"What are you doing?" He was too afraid to ask.

She still didn't turn to him. "Looking for a bobby pin!" she snapped. "I'm picking the lock."

Freddie blinked. Why didn't she think of that sooner? He heard her curse under her breath when she grudgingly let go of her blond locks.

"I can't find any!" she admitted, frustration evident in her voice. She always has bobby pins in her hair! Maybe Marissa took it out when she was sleeping in fear that it will puncture her precious daughter's skull. Another thing to add to the list of reasons why she hates this universe.

"Forget about it," Freddie said, finally turning. "We just have to find it out from somebody else."

Sam looked at him. Of course they could ask others. Sam shuddered. _People._ "Fine, nub."

Suddenly, the PA system crackled to life.

"Attention all students," Principal Franklin's voice echoed, "I would like to advise all of you to stay away from Samantha Benson and Fredward Puckett. Both are a bit unstable and it would be tremendous help if none of you remind them of the past... incident. That is all." A beep later and the room went silent.

The two teenagers were dumbstruck.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam. The blonde next to him had her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. It was evident that she was holding back her anger.

"Sam? Are you alright?"

"I need to break something," she said through clenched teeth.

_Hopefully not me_, Freddie gulped. The last time he _volunteered _as her punch bag he fell to his knees. He was more than a little hesitant to offer his help this time. "Uh, okay," he dragged slowly, looking around for a substitute Freddie-bag. He found Ms. Brigg's bagpipes on the secretary's desk. He quickly grabbed it and handed it to her. "Here," he said hurriedly, pushing it into her hands.

Right before his eyes, he saw Sam rip the bagpipes in two. She threw them on the ground without remorse as she marched towards the hallway. Freddie shuddered when he looked at the ruins then quickly went out as well.

.:SEDDIE:.

Everybody was looking at them. They were all staring at the two, some whispering to each other on the side. One withering glare from Sam and they all cleared the hallway.

"What do we do now?" Freddie asked, hopelessness in his voice. They couldn't approach anybody. Sam's glaring wasn't helping either. He needed to think of a plan to figure all this out. He saw that Sam was still walking down the hall. "Sam!" he called, jogging to catch up with her.

"What do you want, Fredpus?" she sneered.

"I want to know how all of this happened," he fired back. "Now will you stop being such a-"

Sam looked at him, raising her eyebrow. She waited for him to say something insulting.

For the life of him, he couldn't think of anything. "Such a jerk," he lamely stated, making Sam roll her eyes.

"Fine," she spat. She put her hand on her tummy. "All this drama is making me hungry,"

Freddie lazed his eyes. "You're always hungry."

She just shrugged. "Mama does love food."

It was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. What do you say we go home for the day? We need to think about all this chiz." He hoped to Gosh Sam would agree without a fight.

"Sure," she shrugged again. "But we're going to my house. And we need to stop at that religious donut shop on the way. I can only last so long without food."

"Holy-O's?" he suggested, gripping the strap of his body bag.

Sam looked at him. "No, you dipwad! Amazing Glaze is closer. Now come on," She turned and walked out the door.

Freddie just sighed and followed her out. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! I know, I know. Nothing much happened here. I just felt the need to give you guys an update, and I hope you don't mind this filler chapter. The next one will have more in it, I promise!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys review! It'd be grand to know if you're still reading this story!

Again, thanks! Have a nice day!

Seddie love to all of you!

~kalyn19


End file.
